Countdown
by sapphiretwilight
Summary: While counting down to 2006, Lita gets a special surprise. My muse came down and hit me upside the head with this one. Oneshot.


**Countdown**

**Disclaimer: **WWE owns Randy, Lita, and all other characters…I own this story.

**Distribution: **Please ask.

**Summary: **While counting down to 2006, Lita gets a special surprise. My muse came down and hit me upside the head with this one. Happy New Year 2006 to all my readers!

* * *

"Five minutes til New Year's!" Dawn Marie chirped happily, pulling Lita into an enthusiastic hug. Dave Batista, following close behind, chuckled at his girlfriend's behavior as he wrapped his arms around the two divas. 

Lita laughed, but strangely enough, her heart wasn't in it. She scanned the room absentmindedly, wondering why. She had a bunch of great friends, all there with her to count down the seconds til 2006. She and Matt had even reconciled their differences and were friends again.

So why did she feel so unhappy?

* * *

Randy nodded distractedly, trying to look as if he were paying attention to Dave's story about Dawn's Christmas present to him. As much as he treasured his friend, he couldn't pay attention to anything—or anyone—but her. She was so beautiful—her red hair emphasized by the fire red halter top she wore with a pair of black pants that accentuated her curves just right. 

Dave grinned as he looked at his friend and continued talking. The wrestler knew perfectly well that Randy hadn't been listening to a word he was saying.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"Who else? Face it, Orton...you're crazy in love with Lita and anyone with eyes can see that. You stare at her and nobody else. When she glances your way, you look like you're about to float off in the sky. Do us all a favor...go get your woman."

"Is it really that obvious?"

Dave chuckled, "Orton, you may as well proclaim yourself president of the I Love Lita fan club."

The third-generation superstar grinned ruefully, then frowned, "What if she turns me down?"

An eyebrow rose. "Doubt from the Legend Killer? When it comes to women? Man, I'm shocked."

Randy exhaled shortly. "It's not just any woman, Dave. It's Li. She's unlike any other woman I've met before. She's beautiful, sweet, funny, sexy...I can't figure out a way to tell her how I feel."

Dave looked at his friend. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, Dave...I really do."

"Listen up, Orton. I've got an idea...but we're gonna need Dawn's help."

* * *

"One minute til New Year's! Everyone, get ready to kiss your special someone! If you don't have one...kiss the person next to you!" Dawn Marie yelled. As the words left her mouth, Edge and Chris Jericho, who had been standing alone in the corner together, moved furtively away from one another. 

"Why don't you and Dave demonstrate?" John Cena yelled back at Dawn, laughing.

"Why don't you and Trish come and join us?" Batista shot back as he slipped his arms around Dawn.

Lita laughed with the others as the two men engaged in a mock-argument. Dawn suddenly interrupted their fight, pointing to the television screen, where the ball in Times Square was slowly descending.

"5!"

Randy slowly edged his way towards the redheaded diva, keeping his eyes on her.

"4!"

He slipped past wrestlers, smiling as he finally reached her side. Luckily, they were a few feet away from everyone else.

"3!"

Lita yelled out with everyone else in the room, thinking about the past year.

"2!"

In a few seconds, 2005 would be over.

"1!"

In typical Lita fashion, she wondered what 2006 would bring.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Lita turned to find Randy Orton facing her.

"Happy New Year, Lita..." he whispered before taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

Her first instinct was to push him away. After all, it wasn't like they were dating or anything, and here he was, kissing her as if they were. Her arms rose to his chest and she was about to gently disengage herself when she realized something.

He was a very, _very_ good kisser.

And she'd never felt so...electrified by a kiss before. Her whole body tingling, she slipped her arms around his neck instead, drawing him closer, completely oblivious to the wrestlers around them. To Dawn Marie's excited squeal. To Dave Batista's knowing smile.

Finally, she pulled back slightly, looking up into the handsome superstar's eyes.

"Happy New Year, Randy," she breathed before pulling him back towards her for another kiss.

**END**.


End file.
